As a liquid crystal display apparatus of a VA mode, a semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus has been proposed in addition to a transmission-type liquid crystal display apparatus and a reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus enables a display to be recognized visually by using ambient light in a light place in the same way as in the reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus, and using an internal light source such as a backlight in a dark place. In other words, the semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus employs a display system of both a reflection-type and a transmission-type, and switches a display mode between a reflection mode and a transmission mode depending upon the ambient brightness. As a result, the semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus can perform a clear display even in a dark place with the reduction of the power consumption. Therefore, the semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus can be used preferably for a display part of mobile equipment, for instance.
A specific example of such a semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display apparatus that includes a reflective film, which is obtained by forming a window portion for transmitting light on a film made of metal such as aluminum, on an inner side of a lower base material, and allows the reflective film to function as a semi-transmission reflective plate. In the liquid crystal display apparatus described above, in the case of the reflection mode, ambient light entered from an upper base material side passes through a liquid crystal layer, is reflected by the reflective film on the inner side of the lower base material, passes through the liquid crystal layer again, and outgoes from the upper base material side, thereby contributing to a display. On the other hand, in the transmission mode, light from the backlight entered from the lower base material side passes through the liquid crystal layer through the window part of the reflective film, and outgoes from the upper base material side, thereby contributing to a display. Thus, in a region where the reflective film is formed, an area in which the window part is formed functions as a transmission display region, and the other area functions as a reflection display region. However, in the conventional reflection or semi-transmission reflection-type liquid crystal display apparatus of a VA mode, light leakage occurs in a black display to cause a problem of degradation of a contrast, which has been not overcome for a long time.
As an attempt to solve the above-mentioned problem, a laminated optical film including a retardation film having wavelength dispersion characteristics, in which a retardation value decreases toward a short wavelength side is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 3). However, such a conventional laminated optical film has problems of an insufficient viewing angle and poor practical use.    Patent Document 1: JP 11-242226 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2001-209065 A    Patent Document 3: JP 2004-326089 A